Pliers of this kind are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,915,037 and 4,112,791. The cutting and stripping jaws (only "jaws" in the following) are attached to an elongated, rod-like pulling member ("pulling rod") for being pulled in a direction longitudinal to a conductor inserted in the jaws. The pulling member in its turn is driven by a driving arm which is pivoted to one of the handles. The pulling member and the driving rod embody said aggregate.
One of the jaws is rigidly connected with the pulling member by being made in one piece therewith, and the other jaw is attached with the aid of a pivot pin. The two jaws are held apart by a helical compression spring which is anchored in bores provided in the inner sides of both jaws ahead of their point of articulation. (Expressions like "ahead", "rearwardly" etc. refer in this specification and in the attached claims to the forward free ends of the jaws.)
The pulling member is provided with a projecting arm, also made integrally therewith, at the free and of which is with the aid of another pivot pin a freely rotatable roller mounted for contact with another freely rotatable roller which is with the aid of a further pivot pin mounted on the free end of the driving lever.
The driving lever itself is by a pivot pin pivotally attached to one of the handles, and is biased by a helical spring.
On the tail part of the pulling member is a coil spring threaded for constantly urging the aggregate into a forward position.
The aggregate comprises thus two main members, viz. the jaws-and-pulling-rod member, and the driving arm, and these two members comprise together twelve elements which have to be separately produced and then assembled.